Being the first one
by KimRix
Summary: Five years had passed since the First Contact War. The humans are still strangers to the Citadel, they don't trust the other aliens and the aliens don't trust them. Two politicians want to change that with the first human C-Sec officer. Without being asked Jennifer Range becomes this officer. She has to fight against hate and prejudice. And her only friend seems to be a turrian.
1. Prologue

**Being the first one **

**Author's note: **This story isn't about Commander Shepard or another squad member. Why? Because I think the universe of Mass Effect is large and exciting enough to have some different stories. And I love the Citadel, but who doesn't? That's why I write a story about the Citadel and the C-Sec.

Mass Effect doesn't belong to me, the brilliant heads from BioWare had have the idea. But I'm in love with the game so yeah. Why not? Have fun and a wonderful

* * *

**Prologue**

Five years had passed by since the turian and the humans had fought against each other in a senseless and brutal battle. Both sides had lost good soldiers, ships and the moral of their people. Nevertheless do the humans have a ambassador and the turian a permanent seat in the Citadel Council. They don't trust each other and the other races lost all their hope that this will change in the next hundred years.

The turian mourn their lost and they complain about the humans' power. And the humans mourn their dead people and complain about their little power in the political game on the Citadel, the capital of the universe.

The air is full of rumors, lies and accusations. The new alien race is still a stranger to the universe, young and hotheaded but with a military power that shouldn't be underestimate. Even the first human ambassador Anita Goyle knows it. She feels it in her bones. But it needs a young and ambitious politician to show her the resolving for this problem.

The woman in the early fifty observes the politician going back and forth, his hands fold behind his back and a restless look on his face. He is a quick thinker, a good talker and absolute loyal to the human race. Maybe a little bit too loyal. The humans don't need a man that will seizures the power within a minute, if he could.  
After the First Contact War they need someone like her as the representing head of the human race. Serious and strict, but not obsessed on power. Anita Goyle wants peace and a permanent place in the politic. The young man, Udina, wants everything too fast. He wants the absolute power over the other species, he wants more ships and more weapons. But that wouldn't help against the mistrust of the aliens.

They are unknown, strange. Some call them unrealistic. They look like aliens from old movies.

"Please, calm down and take a seat. Your behavior isn't worthy for a respected politician. Everybody is able to see how unsure you are", she says and cocks an eyebrow. Goyle doesn't think that anybody will look into the open office. The people outside the Presidium don't care a lot about their jobs. That's how it should be.

But Donnel Udina doesn't have her experience. He stops his move and breaths out.

Although he is more than ten years younger than the ambassador, he looks way older. Deep wrinkles around his dark brown eyes show how serious he is.  
As a female politician and the first ambassador for the human race Anita Goyle was a very serious person too. She has to be. Otherwise she wouldn't be able to handle the pressure and the fights. She has to stand up for her people.  
But the woman can relax in her rare free time. On the earth, next to her adult son with a drink in her hand Goyle becomes a different person and for one week she forgets about the problems. At least she tries.  
Udina doesn't have a big family, she knows about his fiancee on Eden Prime and about a brother he had lost in a battle while the First Contact War. But she never sees him without this effort and this look on his face, like he thinks about something all the time.

The man sits down and massages the bridge of his nose, a sign about his insomnia.  
"How long since you sleep a whole night?", Anita asks with a worried undertone. Even in the year 2162 CE people need sleep to be sound in mind and body. And Udina doesn't look like a man who gets a lot of sleep.  
"That's not the point! Did you listen to me?" The man sounds outraged and impatient.

The gray haired woman groans and nods shortly. That was the first and the last time that she worried about Donnel Udina and his health. _This man is worse than a child_.

She folds her hands on the table and stares at her fingernails. The politician doesn't understand all these women which worry about their make up or their clothes. It is more difficult to survive the subliminal war than to find the right color for the shoes.  
"Of course I'd listen to you. But you go too far, Udina. Neither the Executor nor the Council will accept this or at least understand it. We already lost a war. Do you want us to lose the last respect?"  
His brown eyes widen in confusing and amazement and it takes Udina a few moments to handle what the human ambassador just said. "No! I want to _help_! I want us to grow!"

"Then stop with this wild fantasies and think realistic!"  
"It is realistic!", he persists with his opinion. He is such a stubborn! "Just think about our possibilities!"

Enough is enough! She admits that Undina has great ideas sometimes and that he will be a very good politician someday. But she is the ambassador! And she has the right to decide!  
Udina flinchs and breaths heavily as her hand hits the desk. Anita doesn't do things like that often. But if she does it has to be very serious.  
"It's my right to say no! A human as a Citadel Security officer? That's impossible. Almost every human had lost a relative or a friend in the war!"  
"Not everyone", he mumbles and Goyle stops her angry speech.  
She leads back in her comfortable chair and lifts up an eyebrow. "What does that mean?"  
The young man sees his chance and explains: "I already have a candidate."  
"What? You abused your power to look into personal files?"  
"But I _found_ someone! She is perfect. She hadn't lost a friend or a relative! She doesn't hate the turian or the other aliens. She is pure and unbiased." He reaches into his chest pocket and puts a little, almost invisible chip up. Before Antia Goyle could say anything he takes the datapad and sticks the chip into it. After a few clicks the work is done and he gives the datapad to the older woman. She stares at it, indecisive whether to read the text or not. If she does she will admit that the idea of looking into secret files is justifiable. But if she refuses it she will never knew if he is right or not.

_Private 2__nd__ Class Jennifer Range_. It's actually a personal file.  
Goyle looks at the picture on the upper left. She seems young, with a bold jaw, a flattened nose and big eyes. She isn't a real beauty, but Goyle wouldn't say that she is ugly. Although everything has a light orange shade she is able to say that Range has red hair and a pale skin. She graduated a week ago. _A week?_

"She is very young", the ambassador notices and looks up to Udina, who stares at the woman, anxious to see her reaction to the report.

He nods. "Yes. Very young. But she will be used to the aliens and to the Citadel."  
"How do you know?", she asks sceptically. They're talking about the future of a young woman, which hadn't seen anything except the academy and her home.

"I just do. Believe in me. She will be the first of many human officers here on the Citadel."  
Goyle looks back to the picture. Maybe he isn't wrong. Maybe it will help the human race to fit into the universe.  
"I'll talk to Executor Dacis and to the Council. You'll talk to _her_."

She can see the relieve on his aged face. The corners of his mouth lift up and Anita thinks that this is the nearest to a smile she had ever seen at Udina. Instead of calming her down, she suddenly feels a big knot in her stomach. She overlooks something. But she isn't able to figure out what it is.

"Of course I will. I will use the comm relay and talk to her. She will be proud and glad about your trust in her. The Council can't say no. It can't. We are part of the universe. They can't say no." Udina says it too often to sound very sure of his plan.

He pushes himself up from the chair and nods one more time before he leaves the room.

The door closes with a _bling_ and Goyle is all alone with the file and the exercise to handle Dacis and the Citadel Council. She doesn't know what will be more difficult. To get the Executor on her side or to talk to the Council. The asari can say whatever she wants to but she can't hide that she doesn't trust the humans more than the turian does.

Her green eyes slide again to the datapad. Range is very young, but the teachers can't say anything bad about her. She respects the Alliance, she is loyal and she is strong enough to fight against most of the men. It seems like she is a good shooter, hits the target almost every time she wants to. A good soldier with the potential to become a Commander. And now she will be a C-Sec's detective. Far away from her home or other humans, at a job that is filled with turian, asari and salarian. That doesn't sound like a good future.

There is still the possibility that the Council will reject the idea.  
There is still some hope for Jennifer Range down on earth.


	2. Chapter 1: Losing your life

**Chapter One: Losing your life**

She shoulders her bag of clothes and steps into the elevator. Before the doors close she is able to see the lights of thousand skyscrapers, reaching into the sky. That is the Citadel. Well it is the docking bay, but it's still impressive. The young redhead had never seen anything else than the academy, her parents' house and her home town. Actually everything is more impressive than that.

The doors close and for one second Jennifer stumbles backwards. That was fast. Not as fast as the ship, but much faster than any elevator she knows.

Down, down, down.  
She doesn't know how many floors she passes, but it takes her a long time to finally stop.

Because it's her first time on the Citadel Jennifer doesn't know anything about it. The elevator had been the only way to get away from the docks but now?  
She stands in front of the closed elevator doors, in the middle of a big atrium or something like that. The soft blue light makes everything a little bit less scary and Jennifer even sees some familiar looking trees. She corrects her grip for the bag and looks around. She is definitely lost. A feeling the Private doesn't like very much. But who does?

Jennifer smiles a little bit as she sees a turian standing next to the elevator. He wears an armor and has a shotgun in his hands, he doesn't actually looked like the first person you want to talk to. But it would be embarrassing just to stand around there and being lost. She moves to the man and puts her bag between her feet.  
"Hello. May I ask you where I can find the office of the human ambassador Anita Goyle? I'm ordered to her."  
The turian looks down on her like Jennifer is an enemy. Yeah, the turians and humans aren't exactly friends, but he doesn't _have_ to look at her this way!  
"Problems with the politician?", he asks mockingly and his mandibles twitch a little bit. Something the Private had never seen before. She doesn't know much about the turians. Just the historical things like the First Contact War. _Hell, they can move their mandibles?_

Her gray eyes widen a little bit and she shakes her head. "Not that I know about it. I only know that ..."  
"I don't want to hear the story of your life, okay? Just take this elevator and ask someone else."  
_Friendly_, she thinks and lifts up a red eyebrow. Is he serious?  
Obviously he is. Jennifer mumbles something under her breath and grabs her bag again. She will find the office all alone, if she has to. And she won't be there for too long if every person on the Citadel is like that. The redhead will actually take the next passenger liner.  
Although the Citadel is impressive, huge and the representative of the universe, Jennifer would like to be on earth if the Alliance wants her on her first duty. She wants to say goodbye to her loving and worried parents.

After she gave him a very bad look, Jennifer turns on her heels and walks straight to the second elevator on this floor. Some aliens give her an odd look, just like this salarian on her left. Is a human being on the Citadel really that rare?

The soldier shakes her head to lose all these thoughts and presses the button in the elevator. As the doors close all the talks outside stop.

"Here are definitely too many elevators", she complains half-hearted and watches the different floors pass by. Because of the speed and the view Jennifer suddenly feels a little bit sick to her stomach. _Or is it because you start to care?_, she askes herself. She had enough time to think about the reason of her traveling while the flight. But she hadn't been able to figure out at least _one _ good reason.  
Jennifer Range graduated one month ago. She wasn't the best one, but she wasn't the worse. All she wanted was to be a good soldier, to help her world. And she never did something illegal like consuming drugs or playing with the guns. Why the hell should the important human ambassador want to see her?

_You will know soon enough_, the young woman tries to keep it down. She didn't do anything wrong. It can't be a bad thing, right?

Twenty minutes later Jennifer is really confused and a little bit angry. She always gets angry if she doesn't know what to do. Feeling angry is hundred times better than feeling helpless.  
"Where is this stupid office! Can't be that difficult to have a map here, right?", she grumbles and flops on a bench. Not even the copy of a park is able to calm her down. She saw real parks under real air and a real sky down on earth. But the Presidium is very close to them. The sky is perfect blue with some fluffy clouds, which move with the fake breeze. From time to time you can hear the sound of some birds, Jennifer doesn't know if they are real or not. The grass is way to green and to make everything really perfect there is a large fresh-water lake.

It's beautiful, though it's unrealistic.

The young woman puts her bag between her feet and lays her chin on her hand. The pointy bone of her elbow bores into her leg, but she barely cares about it. She _has_ to find the office. What will Anita Goyle think if she comes too late? A real soldier doesn't come to late, ever.

The pale human pulls herself up and takes her bag. She will swallow her pride and ask someone.  
She rushes upstairs, goes through some doors and suddenly stands in a corridor with two doors. The redhead rolls her gray eyes and chooses the door next to her on the right side.

As she comes near the door opens without someone's help.

Jennifer can't breath for a second. A table stands in the middle of the room, a woman sitting behind it. A well known woman with gray hair and a important name for the human race: Anita Goyle.

The young soldier saw her face at the TV, she heard her voice on the news. But it's a total different thing to actually _see_ her face to face.  
The woman looks up and cocks an eyebrow.

_For God's sake. That's embarrassing_, she thinks and stands between door and angle, lost like a puppy. The ambassador must think that she is the stupidest soldier on the world, or at the universe. Although Jennifer really wants to say something, she isn't able to even open her mouth. She isn't able to do at least something!  
But then the ambassador's face shows understanding.  
"You have to be Private 2nd Class Jennifer Range, am I right?" A small smile appears on her lips and Jennifer nods quickly.  
"Then … sit down", the older woman requires friendly and after Jennifer saluted she follows the order and takes a seat.

The office was quite sterile. No pictures on the desk, no flowers or other personal things. White in gray, with some light blue stresses. From her place in front of the desk she can see the park and some other buildings. But Jennifer can feel that she doesn't belong there. She had never been someone for the paper work. She wants action and the sound of guns. And she guesses that is something Anita Goyle would refuse.

"Thanks, Ma'am. For the chair. May I ask w... why I am here? Not that I'm ungrateful, but I'm a little bit confused. So", her voice sounds weak and unsure, just like she feels. She is that little soldier, young and inexperienced and in front of her sits the most powerful human in the history!

Jennifer thinks she may said something wrong because some wrinkles show up around Goyle's mouth. Like she has to think about what she had heard.  
"Well, well. That's _unexpected_. But it isn't a big obstacle at all."  
_That's a lie. _Although she is a politician, she is such a bad liar. She looks worried and that scares the crap out of the redhead. Anita Goyle isn't supposed to look like that. Not in front of another human. She survived the war, she survived being the first human ambassador. Jennifer didn't think that anything could worry her.

"An obstacle for what, Ma'am?", the Private asks after an awkward silence. She fidgets on her chair, wipes her sweat at her dark blue trouser and starts tipping her foot on the ground. Hell, she is nervous. She wasn't that nervous the time she got her rank and name.

"An obstacle for you. Or for your new job. Because Udina didn't tell you, I think this pleasure falls to me."  
Although Jennifer listens to every single word, she doesn't understand. She doesn't _want_ to understand. That sounds like a nightmare. C-Sec? First human officer? It would sound comprehensible and commendable if this wasn't about _Jennifer's_ future. It is her own. She has so many plans, like being a good soldier, finding the love of her life and buying a house on earth. She dreamed about it. And now this future will be taken away because the politicians _need_ someone who doesn't hate the turians! They oversee her wishes, her wants.

"And I'm really sorry to tell you that but … it's already decided." The woman folds her hand on her desk and studies the expressions on the soldier's pale face. Her gray eyes were empty and she grinds her teeth. This is unreasonable!

The redhead opens and shuts her mouth a few times, before she clears her throat and speaks with a hoarse voice, that definitely doesn't belong to her: "I'm sorry, but I think this is a terrible mistake. I never wanted to be a security officer. You maybe confuse me with somebody else."  
"It isn't a ..."  
"It has to be one! With all my respect, Ma'am but I refuse to do that, to be that!"  
The young woman with the wide gray eyes leaps up and clenches her fists. Suddenly her face gets a red shade, her voice raises. Her anger is touchable.  
She had been angry before. As a teenager, as a girl at the academy. But she had never felt that _helpless_. That useless and abused. She is a independent human being! That's illegal! She has feelings and thoughts too.

Every expression on the face of the female ambassador suddenly disappear. With a sharp voice and a look which doesn't accept any responses she says: "You are not allowed to refuse! It's my job to handle with the politicians. It's my job to _save_ the humans! Do your job and follow my orders!"

The women don't say anything, they just stare at each other, not willing to give up and to follow. One can lose her job, the other one her future.  
"Will you do your job, Private Range?", Goyle asks coldly and without any feelings in her voice.

She doesn't want to cry. And she won't cry. But she feels hot tears in her eyes. She had been taught to obey, to follow, to listen to the people that are higher ranked. But now this will mean that she forgets about herself, about her life. She has to give up her howl life and her dreams to be that good soldier.  
She swallows loudly and exhales. "Yes, Ma'am, of course, Ma'am. But I need clear orders. Where should I go now?"

Goyle seems relieved as she takes a small, white card from the desk and gives it to the soldier. "That's the key for your new flat. It's near Chora's Den and in a building full of C-Sec officers."  
"So I can making friends with my new colleagues", Jennifer mumbles bitterly.  
The aged woman doesn't pay attention to the sound of the soldier's voice. Anita Goyle says instead: "You can go now."  
The door opens again and Jennifer is almost outside the office, the ambassador adds: "And remember. You are a C-Sec officer by now. Act like one."


	3. Chapter 2: The Hotheaded and the Softie?

**The Hotheaded and the Softie?**

"_You are a C-Sec officer by now. Act like one_", Jennifer apes as she walks up the stairs. It took her almost two hours to find the right ward, the right street and the right house. It was depressing. After a long time of driving in one of these space shuttles, the young soldier just needs some physical work. To hurry upstairs is perhaps the only way to do that without punching someone in the face. She would prefer to punch someone. To get in a real fight with blood and pain. Jennifer really is in the mood for something like that. But that would probably end her career as a Private. _Isn't my career over by now_?, she asks herself sadly and stops. She can feel a light film of sweat on her front head, she breaths heavily and leans against the cold wall.  
That is way to much for her.

The Presidium is beautiful and clean but the Wards are like every other big city you know. Overcrowded, loud and dirty. Jennifer Range doesn't want that. She never did.  
She wants this busy efficient mess which you have on a ship. She wants to be a crew member and she wants to be needed on an unknown planet to protect the inhabitants.  
But everything Jennifer is right now is depressed and close to tears.

She slips to the ground and puts her head between her knees. _It's unfair_.

The redhead is able to understand the situation. The human race needs another voice here, it needs someone who cares for them. And it is good for the politic stuff, she doesn't care about.  
She gets it. But that doesn't mean that Jennifer wants to be the one person.  
"Fuck", she sobs and begins to cry. Hell, she doesn't want to. Even as a child the redhead wasn't the kind of girl which cries all the time. As an adult she cries less. The soldier hates whining people. Every single human, no every single person in the universe is weak from time to time. But usually she doesn't show her weakness. Especially not in public!

"So, stop whining you stupid bitch", the young woman mumbles under her breath and manages it to stand up. After she passed her wet eyes with her hands, she grabs the bag again and starts to take the stairs again.

The white card Goyle gave to her is the key to the apartment 12 D.

Jennifer stands in the middle of a large corridor and looks alternately from the card in her hand to the number at the door. Obviously, it is the right door. Same number.

The small Private doesn't have a real plan what to do now. She never was in a hotel or something like that. So she doesn't know how to open a door with a frigging card!

After another minute she holds the card in front of the small red light to her right. A bright light scans the card and after an annoying sound the door finally opens. "It took long enough", she moans and walks into the apartment.

It takes away her breath, literally.

The bag drops on the floor as Jennifer runs through the rooms. It was amazing! She would have enough space to … she doesn't know what she will do with it. But she already has it! The living room is furnished with a large white coach, a glass desk and a TV. An open kitchen to her left shows every possible convenience she could imagine.

But it isn't able to fool her about the fact that she only has this because she gave up her dream and her life. It remains her of the doctor visits. She hates doctors and their meds, she always did. But her mother always gave her some candy after every visit. To make her happy. Or to make the visits less awful.  
This is the exact same thing. "God damn!", she shouts and kicks the coach hardly. That is bullshit. That is terrible and … she doesn't know a word for it. There is no word to explain how she feels or what she thinks.  
_I need sleep. I need to lay down, just for a few seconds. And everything will be better._

And with this thought she stumbles into the bed room, falls on the bed and fall asleep the second her head touches the pillow.

"For God's sake!", she screams as the knock at the door wakes her up. She feels like a accident's victim, drove over by a krogan. Who the hell wakes her up? She kicks herself out of the bed and stamps off to the door. The Private still wears the white shirt she wore yesterday. "Who is there?", she asks pissed and folds her arms in front of her chest. An unknown and nervous voice answers: "Ehm … here is Lexer. I'm your partner now. Oh and I have breakfast for you!"  
_Wait, what?_  
"What do you mean with partner?"  
"C-Sec? You're officer Range, aren't you? I'm Parel Lexer. We'll work together."  
"Wait. I don't wear something … No! I wear something! Ehm … is there a special uniform?" Jennifer hates to ask this. She doesn't want to have a partner. She doesn't want to have her first day as an officer for the C-Sec. And she doesn't want to know a Parel Lexer, who ever this is!  
She can hear the laugh through the door. "Just wear an armor. That's the easiest way to protect yourself. Being a detective is much more dangerous than everybody thinks. I will wait here, okay? To show you around, to make sure you won't get lost along the way." The man, it was definitely a male voice, sounds way too jaunty for this terrible morning. They don't know each other a minute and Jennifer already doesn't like him. And this isn't even his fault.

Alright. She actually needs a shower and a very strong coffee.

_An armor_?, she asks herself and looks around. She doesn't own an armor yet. Crap, she wanted to buy one on earth.

Unsure what to do the young woman walks back into her bedroom and stares at the wardrobe. She hasn't look into it until now. If the human ambassador took care of the flat and stuff like that there will be an armor too, won't it?

With hesitantly steps she crosses the way to the wardrobe and opens it. _They are kidding me, right_?

Not only that there is a armor in it, no. That wouldn't be enough. There are clothes in it! Shirts, trousers, skirts and dresses. It is a miracle that there aren't any underwear.  
The white and blue armor filled one half of the wardrobe, the Devlon Industries' logo visible on the left breast. The thick ceramic plating shine in a clean white, while the flexible parts like the neck or the inside of the thighs are colored in a deep blue.

Jennifer's heart stops beating for half of a second. She loves it. Or she would love it, if she wasn't here on the Citadel. Her fingers stroke reverent across the ceramic, feel the cold. This is awesome. Would be awesome, whatever.

Suddenly the Private remembers the waiting person in front of the door and she hurries to get the armor out of the wardrobe and on her body. She learned how to put on an armor, it isn't very complicated, but you have to know the moves to make it right and perfect. Even if this is the first day as a stupid C-Sec officer Jennifer wants to look good in her armor.

Her heavy footsteps sound incredible loud in this silent flat and for a second she thinks that the stranger is gone. But as Jennifer comes near the door she can hear him outside. "Are you ready? We have to get your weapons soon. Or he will complain and that's always annoying like hell", the man jokes.  
The young human put on the tight gloves and opens the door, ready for everything. At least she thinks that.

Lexer's blue eyes are wide open as he stares at this thing in front of him.  
They promised him a new partner, after Cole retired. Because of the danger his job as a detective brings and because two persons make fewer mistakes, it was an unwritten law that they have to work in teams of two. His old partner was a salarian, a quick thinker and talker. And an incredible gunner.

Parel thought his next partner would probably be a salarian too, or a turian. But this? This is unbelievable, intolerable and definitely wrong! He never asked for a frigging human! A real human. With soft pale flesh, red hair, this strange nose and this mouth.

He almost drops the cup in his claw.

His mandibles twitch as he tries to find the right words. Or to find at least one single word.

"I thought we are late?", the female human asks annoyed and folds her arms in front of her chest. Lexer blinks a few times and slowly nods. "Yeah. Late. So … follow me." Did he just stutter? He never stutters! He is a turian, a proud turian. Good looking, tall and strong. And he is a damn good officer, he loves this job! The looks, the action and the money, everything. That's why he applied after the end of his training.

With another strange look the meatball starts walking in the direction of the elevator. Range, her name was everything he knew about her, looks pissed off, tired and most of all very angry.

His steps are way to short and fast, nervous. The turian doesn't want to look nervous near his new partner. Especially not if the partner is a human. _Never be weak near a human._

Well, he didn't lose someone while the war. Maybe a friend of his father or something like that.  
But Parel Lexer knows enough friends which lost everybody!  
Is this a terrible joke?

"Wait!", he shouts. He is almost between the elevator doors. _Friendly person. Really. Very nice._

Her face expression is locked. Unreadable.  
After a few seconds Lexer asks: "What's your name?"  
"You already know my name."  
"Yeah. But I mean your first name. We are partners now and at least we should try to get used to the idea."  
"I don't think so", Range replies and looks straight at the doors.  
"Pardon?"  
She shakes her head and groans. Parel narrows his eyes and corrects his position. Does she really act like he is stupid? Lexer is actually a nice person. He has a calming effect on most of the people. He is likeable. Some even call the turian soft. But right now? He really wants to knock this woman out. This is unbelievable.

The redhead put her hand in her hips and faces him. "I said I don't think so. I don't want to know you and I really don't want you to know me. And I definitely don't want to be a frigging officer!"  
"Why are you here if you don't like anything about it?" Their voices echo from the thick walls of the elevator and Lexer can feel how his scalp tentacles tremble.  
"Because I am forced to be!", Range screams and breaths heavily after it. Her cheeks turn red and she presses her back against the wall while she stares at the orange number above the doors.

To be honest the turian doesn't understand what she said. Forced to be? Has to be a strange and stupid human thing. No turian would force another one to do something. The society expects oneself to speak for himself, to stand up for his wants and needs. And the society expects that everybody knows when his time is. If you don't like your job, you're not good in it. And that isn't wanted.  
So why do the humans force someone to do a job? As a punishment? What the hell did this girl do to make the people hate her? With a sudden sound the elevator stops and the door open.

"We have to go", he mumbles and walks out of the elevator. It is a long way from this skyscraper to the C-Sec office with the Requisition Office and the volus behind the desk. The faster Range has her weapons the sooner she will accept her new job. Lexer hopes. But with a look on this straight face he isn't that sure anymore.


	4. Chapter 3: First day at work

**Chapter Three: ****Welcome to your first day at work**

Lexer carefully parks the shuttle in front of the huge building and turns around to see his new partner, which hasn't said a word along the howl ride. That is alarming, the turian knows that. But he is too shy to ask. Well, he also knows that the woman would tear off his head. And the officer really likes his head.  
He blows air between his sharp teeth and and turns to the door. Waiting of her to say something is pointless and beneath his dignity. Bad enough that he has to work with this stubborn he doesn't have to make it worse.

The tall turian opens the door and gets out off the shuttle. It is always sunny here, the weather never changes. But Lexer doesn't mind, he actually likes it that way. He likes it warm and dry. And chaotic, full of people. Even if some of them are criminals, it is wonderful to know that there always are some guys. To know you're never alone.

He scratches his head and looks around, always searching for any crime. The risk of the job as a detective. After three steps he finally hears officer Range behind him. _It took her long enough_.

The turian moves towards the elevator made of glass, hoping this human will follow him. What else is she propose to do, right? Lexer pulls a face and looks over his armored shoulder just to see the redhead right behind him. She is able to stop herself before they would crash into each other. She doesn't let him out of her sight and her gray eyes follow every single move of Lexer. _These damned eyes are driving me nuts_. _Literally_.  
The young man isn't used to such eyes. Probably because he didn't meet a lot of humans. They still are rare on the Citadel and they always are in a group. Like they're afraid of contact with another race. 'Til now, Lexer didn't care about it. He didn't have any reason.  
And now this red haired woman is imposed on him. _Nobody's fault_, he remains himself to stay calm. Parel can't change this circumstances so he decides to make the best.

Together with another two C-Sec officers the unusual team go into the elevator. The bureaus of the several officers are one floor lower than the Atrium and the Requisition Office, so they can probably take the stairs and not the elevator again to reach their bureau.

"Hey, Lexer. And this is your new toy, or what?", a familiar voice asks and breaks in on his thoughts. The tall turian flinches and turns around. Parel's first worry goes for the human on his left. But the officer only grins her teeth and otherwise holds it down. She barely looks at the salarian. _Good. Wouldn't be the best start to shoot someone in the face._

Dark blues eyes slowly wander over the small appearance of C-Sec Officer Thug Gerdan. The man always had a big mouth for his tiny and weak body. Every salarian seems weak. The bent spinal column, these big black eyes and the thin legs and arms. They look like you're able to blow them down. For most of them this is actually true. But there are some special guys, just like Thug or Cole. Well, you can try to blow them over but before you recognize that it doesn't work you'll have a bullet between your eyes. As detective they are very efficient and quick.

Most of them are pretty smart. Thug isn't. It's not like he is deaf and dumb, but he always talks before he thinks about it. That's the problem dealing with him. Nearly everyone is pissed after ten minutes. Lexer isn't a exception.

The taller man folds his arms in front of his armored chest and looks askance at the salarian.  
"No. This isn't a toy, okay? This is Range and she is my new partner. Do you have _any_ problems with that?", he asks with a dark undertone in his doubled voice. The grin of Thug's face disappears within one second and he shakes his head.  
"Not at all, my friend. I just wondered, you know. Because of the meat ball thing."

_Oh yeah. Because I need you to remind me of that_. Lexer has no idea how his partner, an attractive asari, bears Thug's character. He isn't kind or polite. He is just annoying and he doesn't understand feelings or situations, just like every other salarian doesn't. Emotional and social stuff aren't their battlefields. Lexer learned that long ago.

"Thug, please. Don't call her names", the asari corrects her partner and puts a fake smile on her full lips. "I am Jesanda. And you are?"  
"Range", the human answers shortly. The turian hopes that she won't bring up a fight. Not on her first day.  
Jesanda seems a little bit disappointed, she actually sulks. The blue woman leans back to the glass wall and scrutinizes the new team with big violet eyes.

Lexer hates being studied, really. He always feels uncomfortable with it.  
"Well, I'll see you two in the bureaus, later." Thug's promise makes Lexer shudder.

The officer just wants to survive this day at work. It will be difficult enough to ignore all the stares without these stupid comments from the salarian.

The human and the turian take a step to the side as the door opens and the two officers walk out of the elevator, not without a last look at the unusual pair.

As soon as the elevator's door closes against, Lexer breaths out and relaxes his body. He didn't even notice that his body was under tension.

He moves his shoulders in a circle a few times, before he starts: "Thanks." He doesn't know for what he is thankful, but he will think of something.  
The eyes of the human look unchanged at the glass, like she has to gather the pieces of her patience.

But after another breath she mumbles: "Thanks for what?"

"Thanks for being that patient. Thanks for not kicking this guy's ass through the glass", he explains with a smile. That is something he has to be thankful for.

Before Range walks out the opening door she clears up something: "The next time this bastard is that outrageous I'll will kick his bony ass, you can bet on it."

"I will oversee it."

Soft blue light and a subliminal mutter welcomes them. Lexer is able to understand only parts of the conversations around him, maybe it is better that way. He doesn't really want to know what everybody is thinking about him and his human partner. He barely knows what he thinks about it.

"We still have to hurry", he says and wheels to the left.

Half of the people here wears an armor. The other half just wears casual clothes.  
"And I need weapons? Do I have to buy them?"

"Yeah, you do. But you get a officer discount. It'll be okay."  
"But I don't have money", Range whines. Although the human doesn't see it, Lexer rolls his eyes. The Council chose her for this job. She has some money, even if she doesn't know it yet.

There isn't any door to the Requisition Office. This is a fifteen hour job. No free time and nothing else to do than to sell some armors, updates or weapons to other officers. Parel would prefer a weapon in his hand, but each to his own, right? And Lexer just can't imagine a volus on a battlefield. Not at all.

And Dalen Han likes his job behind the save desk, behind all the paper work. Lexer is just very happy he doesn't have to work in this lonely office.

"Ah … Parel … Lexer. And your new … partner. It's … a pleasure … to … have you here." It takes hours to have a long conversation with a volus. Because the usual air is poisonous for them, they have to breathe a special mixture. Like quarians they have to wear protective suits, which really make them look like big bowls. Tragic, but kind of fun to see. But talking to them is taxing.

"Yeah. We're a little bit late, so can we hurry this thing up? She needs weapons."  
"I can talk for myself", Range interrupts the talk harshly. _Of course you can_.

"What … does the lady … want? I … have almost … everything."

This is quite an interesting question. It says a lot about the character which kind of gun you prefer. Parel Lexer has a strange mixture. He is a good sniper. It's like he is able to slow down his heartbeat and his breath. He takes its time and hits the target. But his heart belongs to his shotgun. The power in his hand. The recoil and the effect. And a shotgun is more useful in a stressful situation. If the target is fast and right in front of you, you'll prefer the heavy weight of a shotgun.

"I want a Hurricane Shotgun. Not the imitation. A real Hurricane. A good one. Oh an a Stiletto. You know? The pistols by Haliat Armory?"  
_Well, she knows what she is talking about_. _And she doesn't care about the race. Both firms are turian_. That doesn't say much about her opinion about turians. It just means that she likes efficient weapons. Lexer doesn't want to be too exited about it.

But shotgun and pistol? She likes to be in the middle of the fight. But the turian guessed that before. Range looks like someone who makes fights personal. Pistols and shotguns really are personal.

The volus takes some deep breaths before he types something on the keyboard. Numbers appear on the orange screen in front of him.  
"Ten thousand ... for everything", he creaks.

"I'm working here."  
"What's your … name … Earth-clan? I … can't believe … everyone …"

With a moan she answers: "Private 2nd Class Jennifer Range."

Another moment of silence except the sound of his typing fingers.  
"Oh ... of course!" Dalen Han nods and slides to the ground. The volus waddles to a cupboard and grabs two boxes. "I bet … you … know … how to … fasten them … to your armor."

Jennifer snorts and receives the boxes. Her experienced moves proves the Dalen Han right. The compact and reduced shotgun finds its place on her lower back while she fastens the pistol on her left hip. Hell, she knows what she does. But that isn't surprising. The Alliance is a organized and strong military. Every man or woman that passes the tests has to be good in something.

"Your account … pays for it ..."

The account Range didn't even know about.  
"Thanks a lot. I feel less naked now", she jokes and says goodbye to the man.  
Lexer nods to Danel and leaves the office two seconds after his partner did.

The young turian takes a deep breath as he stand on the last step to the bureau sector. Discussing and busy voices, the sound of heavy footsteps and the smell of food, he would like to eat right now, get through to them. But that isn't the reason why he stays there like an idiot.

Not everybody knows him at work. But the officers that know him would call him gentle, nice and a professional worker. Not extraordinary or something like that.

And the fact that he is working with a human could probably ruin this. He shall not be that superficial, Lexer knows that. But if he could chose between the stubborn and hotheaded Jennifer Range and his job, he is very sure what his answer would be.

"Anything wrong?", she asks and cocks a red eyebrow.

"No. Not at all. Everything is alright. Ready for your first working day?" It is the embarrassing try to joke around. He never was good at stuff like that. And he won't learn it in his following life.  
Her face gets sceptically as she turns on her heels and takes the last step to the bureau.

Lexer follows her quickly. Soon enough to watch how everybody stops typing. All eyes are on them, literally. And it is strange.

Parel clears his throat and scratches his head, just to see that his new partner goes ahead. With no idea where their desks are.  
He hurries to follow the human and tries to ignore the other ones. Which is kind of difficult. They stare, they talk. Hell they wonder about them. "Wait, Range!", he hisses and touches the ceramic shoulder plating. The young woman slows down a little bit and waits for the turian to give her any orders. Lexer shakes his head in exhaustion and leads her to a small room to the left side. With just three walls it isn't a real room, but it is the closest thing you get as an detective. The room is wide enough for two opposing desks and two chairs. Datapads pile up on each desk and the turian lets out a sigh. He hates paper work.  
"That's our place now. I hope you didn't expect more."  
"My expectations were very different. But I can live with little space. I wouldn't have more on a space ship, you know?", she answers with a bitter undertone. _That's gonna be a hell full of fun_, the man thinks and plops on one chair. He is used to all the noises, he loves these noises. But Lexer can feel the headache already and he knows that it won't be any better for the next weeks.

The second Range sits down too another turian enters the room with a datapad in her hands. "You have to go to the markets. The lower ones. Someone died."  
"Someone is always dying here", Lexer mumbles while he heaves up from the chair. _Gonna be a long, long day._

"And now?", Range asks and cocks a red eyebrow.

Lexer sighs and says: "Now I have to welcome you to your first day at work. Congrats and kisses. Let's go."


End file.
